Could it happen again?
by Trunks Ichijouji
Summary: Piper and Phoebe's daughters are in highschool now. Phoebe's daughter unknowingly, starts to date a warlock who's ordered to kill her. Read the rest inside for a more in depth look. *Finshed*
1. Stupid Locker...

Umm… I'd say this was set in the future, about 18 years. Phoebe and Piper both have a daughter. Cole and the whole source thing never happened, and he still has demonic powers. Paige is around here somewhere. The basic gist of the story is Melinda and Paris, the two daughters, got to school late and meet two brothers. The two brothers just happen to be sons of warlocks, and eventually find out the two girls are descendants of the Charmed ones. The title will make since near the end of the story. Umm… so… enjoy!

"Paris, Get up!! We're going to be ate for school again!!"

Melinda yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Melinda was a junior at San Francisco High School. She was the daughter of Piper and Leo Halliwell-Wyatt. She had brown hair down to her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled through the thin pair glasses she wore. She could freeze time like her mother, and orb like her father. She was wearing a cream color sweater and some regular jeans. She was growing impatient as she eyed the clock, watching the time tick by.

Paris was upstairs curling her hair in the bathroom. She had only gotten up a ten minutes before Melinda had just called for her. She was the daughter of Phoebe and Cole Turner. She had light brown with blonde streaks through it. She was a freshman at the same school with Melinda. She could shimmer, and was learning how to control her levitating. Her brown eyes looked at her watch on her wrist and winced.

"Melinda is going to kill me." She muttered to herself and left the bathroom. She came galloping down the stairs in a black skirt that was a few inches above her knee, barely making dress code, and a dark red, short sleeve shirt to match. She began griping to herself about the homework assignments that were due that day.

"Obviously, you like to mess with me in the morning." Melinda said as Paris past by her to the kitchen. She walked in and grabbed her geometry book on the way to the fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water and headed towards her Aunt Piper to say good-bye.

"Gotta go, bye." She said hugging her and heading out.

"Wait a minute." Piper said, giving her a once over. Just as Paris was about to protest, Piper shoved a bagel in her mouth. "You can't go without breakfast." Piper smiled, and Paris left, gagging at the choking bagel.

                Melinda was waiting in the car when Paris finally jumped in, throwing her bag in the back seat. Paris looked at Melinda, only to receive a glare back.

"Hey, we won't be late. We've got plenty of time." Paris said, trying to smooth out Melinda.

"That's funny, my clock is saying that the bell rang two minutes ago." Melinda pulled the car out of park, heading towards school, which was fifteen minutes away. They parked in the teacher's parking because Melinda was a top student there, and got these kinds of privileges. They both hopped out, and began to speed walk to their classrooms.

****

"Mr. Feldmen, what are you doing here and not in class?" A woman in her late forties asked this young man. He looked about 17.

"I just got here."

"And that's an excuse?"

                Just then, another young man came running up the hallway, stopping next to the other. He ran his fingers this his hair, trying to fix it from the running he just did.

"And why are you late?" The woman asked, turning to the other young man.

"I was with him." He pointed to the boy.

"He's my little brother." The boy responded.

                Attention again was diverted, as Melinda and Paris were speed walking up the same hallway. The woman squinted her eyes to look at the two girls coming.

"Ms. Halliwell?" she asked slowly.

"Oh, good morning Ms. Rouges." She smiled pleasantly, trying to avoid getting into trouble.

"And Ms. Turner…" She said, kind of coldly.

"Mornin'." Paris said, pulling down her skirt.

"I don't know why you guys are tardy, but I want all of you to get to class now, or you'll all have detention." Ms. Rouges ordered.

                The four teenagers looked at each other, and walked off. Paris was now at her locker, cursing at it because it wouldn't open. The boy from earlier, the little brother, was in the hallway when he noticed her. He fixed his hair real quickly, and casually walked over to her locker.

"Hey, need some help?" He said, leaning against the lockers next to hers.

"Sure… this stupid locker won't open." She looked up at him. She backed up as he approached it. "16-3-27"

He turned and twisted the lock to the numbers, and took one swift pull. The lock came down.

"Wow, thanks." Paris opened the locker and grabbed her books.

"I've got a question, do you know where room 316 is, because I was just transferred in there."

"First period, with Mrs. Justler?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I have her class too. Come on, you can walk with me."

"Cool. The name's Justin." The boy said, extending a hand.

"Paris." She said, shifting some books, and shaking his hand. "We'd better hurry… don't want to be late." Paris and Justin smiled as they walked out of the hallway.

****Lunch Time****

"I'll have a salad and water please." Melinda said, talking to the lunchroom lady. She returned and handed the items to her.

"That'll be 3.35." the woman told her. Melinda got out her wallet and began counting the change. Somebody then bumped into her, causing her to knock over her money. Her and the person turned around at the same time. It was that boy who was late this morning, the older one. He quickly mumbled sorry and began to pick up the change.

"Didn't I see you this morning? In the hallway?" Melinda said as he handed her the change.

"Yeah… running a little late. The name's Jack."

"Melinda." She replied, handing the lady the money.

"Do you… umm… want to eat lunch together?" Melinda cleared her throat, and took off her glasses.

"Umm… sure." She began cleaning her glasses and put them back on. She began to think of what just happened

                _Yeah, he looks the same to me as he did a few seconds ago. Why would this drop-dead gorgeous guy ask me to eat lunch with him? It's not like he's new and he doesn't realize how boring I can be. I was actually planning to be alone. Oh god, that's so pathetic. Looking forward to being alone is not cool. Arrrr…._

                Jack paid for his food, (small fries and a soda), and accompanied Melinda outside. They found some empty benches and sat down. It was nice, not a lot of people passed by it. Melinda was pouring the ranch dressing on her salad when Jack asked her a question.

"So Piper, any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope… I have a cousin, she kind of like a sister to me. You?"

"One, it was that guy I was with this morning."

"Oh…"

"What grade are you in?"

"Eleventh. Do you want me just tell you a short bio on myself or do you want to continue playing fifty question?"

"Sure."

"Ok, my name is Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt. I'm in eleventh grade and I'm seventeen. I live with my parents, my two aunts, one cousin, and one uncle in this manor. They did a little remodeling to fit us all. My cousin was that girl I was with, her name's Paris; we're like sisters. I'm usually alone, off doing something academic. Now you." Melinda said, signaling to Jack.

"My name is Jack Feldmen. I'm in eleventh grade and I'm also seventeen. I live with my parents and my little brother. His name is Justin, although he's can be a pain."

"I know the feeling, with Paris around."

"I'm usually the rebel of the family." Melinda laughed at his last comment.

****Next lunch period****

"Oh no, not again." Paris looked in her book bag for her purse.

"Problem?" Justin slid his tray up beside Paris's.

"I think I forgot my money."

"That's ok." He smiled at her. "I'll pay for both of us." Jack handed the lady some money.

"Oh, geez, thanks. I'll pay you back tomorrow."

"That's ok, it's on me for helping me to class." Melinda blushed.

                _Wow, cute and nice. Paris thought, __He does look pretty good. That blonde hair really does highlight those blue eyes. What am I thinking? I know… I wouldn't mind going out with him anytime._

"Paris, you ok?" Jack asked. She had been zoned out for a while, still in line.

"Yeah, yeah." Paris bit her lip. "I guess I'll see you later." She waved and left.

****School just ended****

"Argh… I hate this locker it never works. It's like a deathtrap for my books. Take this!" Paris yelled at her locker, and hit it with her fist. She rolled over the locker next to hers, and leaned on it. A few seconds later, her locker popped open. She looked over quickly to see Justin standing there with a smile.

"Looked like you needed some help again."

"Geez, I can't stop thanking you today. I'll have to repay you somehow."

"How about a movie tonight?" He suggested, "I mean, if you're not seeing anyone and you're…"

"I'd love to." Paris cut him off.

"Cool, I'll call you."

"Wait, do you have my number?"

"Oooh, maybe I should ask for that."

"Here." Paris took his hand, and with a pen, she wrote her number.

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah…" Justin left and Paris sank her head in her locker.

***At the manor***

                Paris dropped her bag at the door as she ran up the stairs to her room. Melinda came walking behind her into the house, shoving Paris's stuff to the side, and shutting the door. Piper came walking into the hallway to see her daughter walking slowly up the stairs.

"Hey, how was school?"

"Alright… I got an A on my physics test."

"Great. Was that Paris who I heard run in?"

"Yeah."

"What's with her?"

"She's got a date with some guy from school."

"So much like Phoebe at her age." Piper sighed, and walked about into the living room, to finish up some papers.

****

                This is only the beginning and it really depends on you guys to review it, whether or not I'll keep writing it. If no one wants to read it, well then what's the point in continuing? So it's up to you if you want to see what happens to them. And as to any spelling mistakes and grammar, I'll get to those as soon as possible.


	2. She's a witch?

            It was now late in the evening, around 7. The family already had dinner, and Paris had already cleared the date with her mom and was now upstairs brushing her hair. Phoebe came up, and knocked on the door.

"Ow! Come in." Paris said from the other side.

"Hey, you okay?" Phoebe said, referring to "ow" she just heard.

"Yeah, stupid brush."

"I had one more question about tonight, and that was how you were getting there."

"You know, I was thinking about shimmering behind some car." Paris began to grin. "His parents are going to take us." She quickly said, catching Phoebe's suspicious glare.

"Maybe I should meet his parents…"

"No, I remember what happened with Mike's parents. Remember Mike, mom? 'Did you see that? They're demons alright.' Spent about half that night looking for a vanquish in the Book of Shadows."

"I'm telling you their eyes glowed."

"That was a headlight."

"Honest mistake…" Paris began laughing

            The doorbell rung, breaking Paris' laughter and an "I got it" came from downstairs from Melinda. Paris got up, inspected herself in the mirror, and walked down the stairs. She was wearing a "Hottie" white shirt, and some long, baggy, blue jeans. Melinda walked away from Justin as Paris approached. He handed her some flowers when she reached the door.

"Wow, thanks." Paris responded, before smelling the flowers.

"Welcome." Justin looked down, constantly shifting his feet nervously. He was wearing a gray, ribbed shirt, and some black slacks.

"Let me just go put these in water." Paris said and walked away. She was in the kitchen looking for a vase when Paige walked in. She was wearing a tan business jacket and skirt, with a white silk shirt. She was now a very successful and _busy_ social worker. She was working on a case late and had missed Piper's dinner. She took one look at Paris and grinned.

"What are you doing tonight?" Paige said, picking up a bread roll.

"Going to the movies." Paris said, not really paying attention, "I'm looking for a vase." Paige out reached her hand, and called for a vase. She handed it to Paris.

"Thanks." She rushed over to the faucet, filled the vase with water, and threw the flowers in. She set down the flowers, kissed Paige goodbye, and walked back to the front door. Cole had gotten there a few seconds beforehand, and was talking to Justin.

"Dad! Hi… we're going to go." She smiled sweetly to Cole, and shove Justin and herself out the door. "Sorry about that… my dad seems suspicious about everyone."

"That's okay." Justin opened the door to the black Dodge Intrepid that was sitting the driveway. After Paris and Justin slid in, the car took off to the movies.

            They arrived at the movie theatres about thirteen minutes later, only making small chat along the way with Justin's mom, who was the one who drove them there. She pulled up to the movies, and let them out. Justin and Paris started walking off towards the ticket booth when his mother called out to him. Justin walked back to the rolled down window.

"What?" Justin asked, sticking his head in.

"She's a witch… you can smell it in her blood."

"Her?" Justin said, glancing at Paris.

"Yes, kill her tonight."

"Yes ma'am." Justin backed away from the car as it drove off. He walked back over to Paris, who bought tickets for "High Crimes", (Subliminal Message: Which is a really good movie), while she was waiting. He took her hand, and led her into the theatre.

            By the time the movie was over, they had bonded quite closely. They walked out the theatre, Justin's arm around Paris' waist, waiting for his mom. They were leaning against the wall. They decided to go sit on a nearby bench. Justin peered into Paris' eyes, remembering the evening they just spent together.

            _I can't believe she's a witch. Geez, I mean… tonight was great. And when she got scared, and buried her head in my chest… that feeling… like she needed me. It was like I needed her too. *sigh* No, I got to kill her. Not like I can go crying to mommy… she'd kill me just as fast as dad would if I could home without the job done._

            Justin leaned in and began to kiss Paris. Paris replied with a more passionate kiss. As they were "making-out", a dagger appeared in Justin's hand. He rolled it around in his left hand, as he was stroking her face with his right hand.

_All right, on 3. _

_1…2…_

A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short. I wanted leave you guys at a cliffhanger. You know, to help ensure that you'll come back and read the rest. The next chapter should be up soon, considering I have nothing else better to do than sleep. Thanks so far for the reviews.


	3. PARIS ALEXIS HALLIWELL TURNER!!

            Leo and Piper walked around, Leo holding Piper's hand. He sneaked a quick kiss to Piper, and looked back up. He had the night off, and she now owned a successful chain of clubs throughout San Francisco. When he looked up, he saw a girl and some guy kissing in the distance.

"I can't believe kids their age would be kissing like that. It's like they can't keep their hands off each other. I mean, look at them, they're not even older than 16. If I were their par…" Leo began, only to be cut off my Piper.

"Oh my gosh… I know that is not… PARIS ALEXIS HALLIWELL-TURNER!!" Piper yelled.

            Paris jumped at the sound of Piper's voice. The blade in Justin's hand vanished out of pure shock to him. Paris began to shimmer away as a reflex of being scared, much like what Paige did when she first began to orb. Piper froze the area before anyone could see her, and marched up to where Paris just was, her face raging with anger. Paris shimmered back in, and looked up at Piper. She was stunned to see Piper there, staring down at her like a hawk.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!" Piper yelled at Paris. Paris bit her lip, and pulled her jacket around her.

"Uh, Piper?" Leo said calmly, hinting that the people around them were still frozen. Piper raised her hand, and unfroze everyone. Justin looked up at the two middle-aged people, who had just appeared suddenly.

"Do you know these people?" He asked Paris, still looking at them.

"Umm, yeah. That's my Aunt Piper and my Uncle Leo. The people who live in the house with me." Paris said, not making eye contact with anyone.

"The same people who are wondering what you were doing!" Piper said, still kind of yelling.

"Piper calm down. Uh, Paris, how about you just go to the car, it's right over there." Leo pointed to the green SUV. Justin raked his hand through his hair. Paris raised her eyebrows at Justin, telling him she'll see him tomorrow. Piper was right on Paris' heels as she walked away.

"It was nice meeting you." Leo said, and headed back to the car.

            A stiff tension filled the car on the ride home. No one said anything. When they arrived home, Piper quickly jumped the car, and walked into the manor. Paris sighed and tilted her head down. She was dead the moment she would step into that house. Leo removed the keys from the car and turned around.

"I think you should just shimmer up to your room. After Phoebe finds out about this, I think you'll want to delay her reign of terror."

"Yeah…" Paris said half-heartedly and shimmered up to her room.

****

            A black car pulled up to the edge of the movie theatre, and Justin got in. It was his mother. He shut the door and they took off. He just looked out the window, avoiding looking at her.

"Well? What happened to the witch?" She said, waiting at a stoplight.

"She got away. Her aunt yelled at her just before I could stab her."

"You mean, to warn her? Did she see you?!?"

"No, she yelled because she just happen to see her." Justin purposely left out the kissing part.

"Good… you'll get her next time."

"Yes ma'am."

"Or else…" A shrill coldness in his mother's voice, she pulled the gears into drive, and drove past the light. Justin looked back out the window, pondering on what he almost just did. He was… kind of glad her aunt had yelled… that he hadn't killed Paris.

****

            Paris was sitting Indian style on her bed, a pillow in her lap, with her face smothered in it. Melinda was on her bed, which was across from Paris'. Paris had been in home for ten minutes now, and was waiting for the voices to stop talking. Piper had told Phoebe and Cole everything. At first she heard her dad say "They were doing what?!?", but it slowly had calmed down since then.

"So, my mom caught you guys making out on some bench?" Melinda asked, her face forming a grin.

"Yeah… I was so scared; I shimmered out for a minute. That ride home was death himself."

"I hear he's pretty cute." Melinda said, tilting her head in thought. "Geez, Paris… you just had to do it."

"I know, I know… We should've done it somewhere not so public." Melinda looked at Paris, and she grinned. Then a quick, staccato knock came at their door.

"I'm going to go." Melinda said, and hastily orbed downstairs. The door opened, and Phoebe and Cole walked in. Cole shut the door, and leaned against it, arms folded. Phoebe walked over, and stood in front of Paris, releasing her gaze on her. Paris glanced up into her eyes, and looked back up down, just as you would if you were to look glance into the sun, and quickly look away because of pain it causes your eyes.

"I just heard some very interesting stuff." Phoebe started off, her voice sounding a little ticked off. "I heard… that you and Justin were… how do you say it?"

"Making out?" Cole offered, as if she didn't know. Cole and Phoebe were beginning to play tag back and forth.

"Yes. Making out… and, as far as I know, you just met him today, right?"

"Yes…" Paris said, barely inaudible.

"Uh huh. Just so I get this straight. You and Justin meet this morning, and he eventually asks you out. Then, you go to the movies, and are caught 'sucking face'." Phoebe bent her fingers when she said "sucking face" to emphasize it. "Not only are you caught, you almost exposed your powers by briefly shimmering out, but Piper, _luckily_, froze everyone. Is that all?" Phoebe was now unaware that she was levitating in the air, because she was so angry.

"It was a good movie…" Paris said, sheepishly. Cole let out a brief chuckle, as Phoebe looked down.

"Why are you laughing?" Phoebe asked Cole, as she slowly lowered herself back down to the floor.

"As if we didn't know she would turn out to be just like you." Cole replied.

"Hey, this is not the time, nor place. What I use to do a looong time ago, doesn't make it okay."

"Yeah." Cole said, half agreeing with her. He knew better than to argue with a Halliwell. "If you haven't caught on yet, this means you're grounded." Cole said, looking at his once little princess.

"Two weeks." Phoebe said, holding up two fingers. "No dates, no fun. After school? Here. Before school? Here. Where you eat, sleep, and breathe? Here." Phoebe breathed in and out loudly, and bent back her back, stretching it out. "We'll be going. I'd get some sleep if I were you."

"Why would I do that?" Paris asked, afraid of the coming answer.

"Oh, didn't you're mother tell you?" Cole said, as if he was on some level enjoying this. "You'll be cooking the family breakfast. That includes Piper and Paige who leave incredibly early in the morning. Which means you'll have to be up way before them."

"Oh, don't forget that she'll begin cleaning out the attic too." Phoebe chimed in.

"And the dishes, can't forget washing those dishes." Paris' mouth dropped.

"Good night, honey." Phoebe bent down and kissed Paris' forehead. She walked over to Cole, and they left the room. Paris let her body drop back onto the bed. Tomorrow was the beginning of a new horrid life.

A/N: This is not the end, only the beginning. Justin isn't off the hook, and he'll be back. Oh, don't forget about sweet old Jack. He's a warlock too, and also after a Halliwell, aka. Melinda. Yep…


	4. You burnt bagels?!?!

**Beep Beep Beep Beep**

            The alarm went off in the two teenage girl's room. It was 5:30am. Paris picked up her pillow and smothered her ears with it. It wasn't working it. She gave up trying, and threw a pillow at Melinda instead. A mumble arose from the heap of blankets and sheets.

"Melinda? Melinda! Wake up, and turn that stupid thing off. Why'd you set it so early?"

"Oh, that wasn't me. Your mom said something about you having to get up early. I don't know, but I wouldn't waste too much time."

Paris growled as she remembered what her parents had said the night before. All the work and trouble she was in began to sink into her as she slowly got out of her bed. She headed downstairs and when she entered the kitchen, there was a note on the counter. She walked over and picked it up.

Nice to see you're up. Lucky for you, everyone is always in such a rush; you don't have to cook really. Several toasted bagels and slices of toast should be fine. Don't forget to put on the coffee. Decaf for your father and I. And those dishes from last night are yours, not to mention the ones you'll dirty up this morning.

_Love Mom._

P.S. The toaster's broken, so you'll have to use the oven.

            Paris slammed the note back down. She looked at the stack of dishes in the sink, wishing her family didn't eat so much. She sighed and got started on breakfast, knowing toasting bagels in a stove would not be fun. Toasters pop out the food when they're done. Ovens have to be watched, carefully monitored. She headed to the freezer, grabbing the bagels out, and placing them on some pans. She walked over to the coffee machine, picking up the coffee to read the directions. She had never made coffee before. 

            Piper came down about twenty minutes later, with Paige trailing behind her. Her eyes blinked, looking at the coffee mugs sitting on the counter. Paris turned around from the sink to see them enter. She rushed over to the coffee pot, and poured some coffee into the two cups. The two sisters eyed each other, waiting for one of them to take a drink. Paris' eyes darted back and forth between the two, hoping they'd like it. It was only her first pot of course. Piper reluctantly took a sip, causing her face to contort for a second, and going back to normal. Paige knew that meant the coffee didn't taste good.

"Well, I got to go. Big case today. I'll just take this on the road." Paige signaling to her mug and left, only to dump its contents in the flowerbed outside.

"Yeah, got to go." Piper said, setting her coffee mug back on the counter. Piper picked up her briefcase and left. Paris grabbed the mug and placed it in the sink. She down on the stool, and stared at the clock.

            _This is great. My hands smell funny and they look like prunes. My hair is going to look horrible. Like I could really do anything is this short amount of time. This clock is taking its sweet, slow time. Only 13 more "fun filled" mornings like this again. I have twenty-five minutes to do something with this hair. Oh no… I know that Melinda did not just jump into the shower. No… it was just the faucet._

            Paris sighed and shimmered upstairs. She grabbed some clothes and headed into the shower. Twenty minutes later, she was out the shower and dressed. Paris was walking to her room to grab her backpack and blow dryer when she smelled something funny. She began to think of what it reminded her of, and quickly shimmered downstairs. The oven was smoking. The bagels had been in there all morning and Paris totally forgot about them. Melinda walked in a few seconds later, freezing the place. She looked at the small layer of smoke and then looked at a frozen Paris. She sighed, remembering she was part demon. She unfroze the kitchen, starring at Paris.

"AH! The bagels! They're… they're… oh my gosh, are they even considered bagels after this point?" Paris said as she chucked a pan onto the counter. Four black, crispy balls sat there.

"Those were bagels?" Melinda asked, holding back her laughter.

"Hey, I'm not a chef!"

"You burnt bagels!" Melinda left the room, laughing too hard to argue. Paris sat down at the counter, her tired head leaning resting in her hand. There was no way she was going to make it through the day with the little sleep she got. She glanced at the almost empty coffee pot. She saw hope in it, got up, and pour herself a cup. Slowly inhaling and exhaling, she was about to take a sip when Phoebe came walking in, snatching the mug out of her hands. Phoebe took a sip, while glimpsing at her watch.

"You're going to be late again. Hurry up." Phoebe kissed Paris' forehead, not noticing the shock and weariness that she, the coffee snatcher, caused.

"My-my-my…"

"No time to babble and…" Phoebe began to sniff the air. "What happened in here?" Phoebe looked at what would've been bagels.

"Uhh… Melinda's calling, I have to leave. Bye mom!" Paris said, as she grabbed her books, and ran out the door before Phoebe could say anything.

****

            It was now lunchtime, and Melinda was sitting on the bench reading "Catcher in the Rye" (a very good book by the way). She turned the page as she took a bite from her sandwich. She suddenly stopped reading, and glanced up to see Jack sitting across from her.

"So, my little brother and your cousin huh?"

"I guess so, but I don't think it'll last much longer." Melinda wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"That's too bad. I was going to see if we could all double date at the fair tonight."

"Date?" Melinda choked out.

"I mean, if you would go with me."

"I would um… sure. I doubt very much Paris can go, but I'd love to."

"Great." Jack shot Melinda an award-winning smile no one could ignore. Melinda blushed and looked down at her book. They made small conversation until the bell rang to dismiss them back class.

****

"Wow, this salad was delicious mom. I must say you've really out done yourself." Melinda said, now at the dinner table with her two parents and Paige.

"What is it Melinda?" Piper said, seeing right through Melinda's scheme.

"Could I go to the festival tonight?"

"Sure, right after you sow up the Source's wedding gown." Paige choked on the water she was drinking.

"M-ooooom. This really cute guy named Jack asked me, and of course I couldn't say no, I mean, I could barely say anything, and I couldn't possibly call to cancel because I don't know his number and I'd…"

"Melinda?" Paige said, interrupting her speeding rampage. "You might want to breathe now and then." Melinda took Paige's advice and looked at her parents, mainly Piper, with her sad eyes, waiting patiently.

"How late would you be out? It's a school night." Leo asked.

"Ten at the latest. Plenty of sleep for tomorrow." Melinda said quickly, smiling away.

"Fine…" Piper said reluctantly.

"Thank you!" Melinda said, orbing next to her parents, giving each one a kiss. She was already dressed and just had to grab a coat. She was wearing a plaid khaki skirt, and a white v-neck shirt. She grabbed her keys off the key rack, and ran outside, purse in hand.

Time flew by until it was a matter of minutes until she had to go home again. She had had a great time with Jack. He had won her the traditional stuffed bear. He was a true gentleman. Melinda excused herself to go to the bathroom before she had to leave. Justin sprinkled in something greenish into her Coke, handing it back to her when she got out. She took a quick sip, and looked into Justin's eyes.

"Justin…"

"Yeah, Melinda."

"I uh…" Melinda was beginning to feel a little pale. She blinked hard, trying to regain her focus. She began to stumble, losing her balance, but Justin caught her, leading her to the parking lot where it was much less crowded. She finally fainted in his arms, causing a grin to spread across his face. He quickly looked around, and blinked out.

****

            Back at the manor, no one aware of what had happened to Melinda, the phone rang throughout the house. Paris just happened to be in her room after all the cleaning in the attic. She picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Paris?"

"Justin?"

"Yeah…"

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"Oh, no. Last time I was with you, I got in plenty of trouble."

"It's about Melinda, she's in trouble."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, we can't talk on the phone about this. Can you meet me on 6th and Parks?"

"Nope, I'm still grounded."

"You've got to listen. Melinda is going to be killed tonight if you don't. You've got to trust me."

"Why should I?"

"Let me cut to the chase, I know you and Melinda are a witches and so does the person who's going to kill her."

"You've got my attention."

"Meet me in five minutes. 6th and Parks."

"K, Bye." _Click_

            Paris picked up her jacket out her closet and put it on. She ran to her bed and stuffed some pillows under the sheets to look as if she was just sleeping. She took a quick glance around to make sure everything was perfect, and shimmered out to meet Justin.

A/N: I'm going to stop here, although not as big of a cliffhanger as I wanted. Be sure to review and tell me what you think so far.


	5. “You stand on their side? On the side of...

            Justin looked around the neighborhood from the street corner. There was an old woman walking her poodle across the street. Beside that, no one was out. Paris shimmered in behind him, not making a sound.

"You wanted to talk…" Paris said, startling Justin from behind.

"Yeah."

"What were you talking about, Melinda being in trouble?"

"Look, I come from a family of warlocks. My brother went out with your cousin tonight on the intent on killing her."

"How did he know she was a witch?"

"You can smell it in the blood. I didn't realize you were because there's something in yours beside witch."

"I'm half demon."

"A witch and a demon? That's not a couple you see often."

"Cut to the chase, where is she?"

"In this abandon warehouse, over by Duck creek."

"Good." Paris turned around, about to shimmer away, when Justin grabbed her arm.

"Wait, you can't go alone. My brother'll kill you too."

"Like you're so worried about that. Last time I checked, warlocks kill witches. This'll just mark one less witch for you."

"I do care, that's why I told you about Melinda. I'll go with you."

"Fine…" Paris looked to her side, and shimmered away. Justin sighed, dropped his shoulders, and blinked after her.

****

            Jack paced back and forth in front of Melinda, playfully tossing his knife between his hands, a grin on his face. Melinda's feet and hands were bound by rope. Her hands were above her head, attached to a hook, high enough for her to barely touch the ground. Jack had gagged her with a sock so she couldn't make any noise. She was struggling to keep her eyes open, the affects of the drug were still working.

"You know… I think I'll just kill you now, go home, and finish the rest of my chemistry homework. That class is pretty easy. Have you taken it yet?" Melinda's head just bobbed, not understanding a word he was saying. At that moment, Justin and Paris shimmered/blinked in behind Jack.

"Hey little brother. I see you brought your witch with you; maybe you can finish the job this time." Jack shirked. "You can watch me kill this one first, see how a real warlock does it." Jack began to walk towards Melinda, dagger in hand. Paris shimmered in front of Melinda, blocking his pathway.

"I don't think so. Not only would I break your neck, but I'm sure her mother could do much worse."

"Awww… her 'mommy' doesn't scare me."

"She should… she's a Charmed one."

"Ha! Like I care." Jack began to walk towards her again, a confidant stride. Paris looked around, beginning to panic. She threw he arms in front of her, intent on protecting defenseless Melinda.

"NO!" Paris yelled, and an energy ball, covered in fire, shot from her palms, hitting Jack in the arm. Jack look down at the gash in his arm.

"You little WITCH!" He threw an energy ball at her. Justin quickly blinked in front of it, and blocked it with one of his own. The brothers just stood there, their hard breathing being heard throughout the warehouse, glaring at each other.

"You stand on their side? On the side of witches?" Jack asked, hatred in his voice.

"You can't kill them."

"I'll be seeing you then… _'brother'_." Jack scoffed, still holding his arm, blinked out the warehouse. Paris stood there, paralyzed, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Justin I…"

"Don't worry about it, worry about Melinda." Justin cut her off, walking over to free Melinda. Paris snapped out, and ran over to Melinda. Justin had taken her hands off the hook, as Paris untied Melinda's feet.

"Melinda?" Paris said, barely audible. Melinda just moaned, occasionally blinking her eyes.

"Don't worry, he probably just drugged her so she couldn't use her powers. You should get her home." Justin stood up from his stooped position, and began walking away.

"Wait, why did you save us and what was that about you killing me?" Justin exhaled and turned around.

"My mom wanted me to kill you that night at the movie theatres, she's the one who figured you were a witch. I'm not sure why I saved you, but I knew I couldn't watch you die."

"Why don't you come back to the manor, you'll be safe there. I'm sure you won't be welcomed at your home."

"Last time I checked, your dad's a demon. A powerful demon if I'm not mistaken. No thanks…" Justin turned back around, about to blink out, when Paris ran to him. She touched his arm, and turned his cheek towards her. She kissed him, leaving him stunned. Justin looked into Paris' eyes and blinked away. Paris pulled her hair back and walked back over to Melinda. She picked her up, Melinda leaning against her, and shimmered back to the manor.

****

            Paris had shimmered her and Melinda into the living room of the manor where all the adults were. Leo and Piper were cuddled up in the love seat, Paige in the recliner, and Phoebe lying against Cole's chest on the couch.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Piper said jumping out of the chair on sight of seeing her daughter, spilling her hot chocolate in Leo's lap. Leo hadn't seen Melinda because Piper was blocking his view, so he was still in the chair, jumping up and down because of the hot drink. Paris laid Melinda down on the floor and backed away as the adults rushed around her. Paris ran upstairs and locked herself into the bathroom.

            Leo healed the small cuts on Melinda's legs that she acquired through Jack dragging her inside the warehouse. Melinda sat up, only for Piper to catch when she quickly fell back down. The drug still hadn't worn out totally.

"What happened?" Leo asked, very concerned for his daughter.

"I'm not sure… I think Jack's a warlock and he kidnapped me. I was about to go to the car when I fainted. Last thing I remember, Paris showed up. He was about to kill me but then she threw an energy ball at him, although it looked more like a fireball. Hey, she got another power."

"Yeah, a demonic one…" Phoebe said, sighing. "I'd better go talk to her."

"And you need to get some rest." Piper said, looking at Melinda. She kissed Melinda's forehead as Leo lifted her up. He carried her to her room, and tucked her in.

****

"Come on Paris, open the door!" Phoebe said, pleading with her daughter. She knocked again.

"No, I don't want to talk about it! I just want to be alone!" Paris yelled back through the door. Paige was passing by the door, and stopped.

"Let me talk to her." Paige suggested. Phoebe sighed and nodded, messaging her temples. Paige orbed into the bathroom.

"You know, this locking the door thing doesn't work if two-thirds of your family can just orb or shimmer in." Paige smiled at the closed curtain. Paris pulled back the curtain. Paige signaled her to scoot over, and climb into the bathtub with her.

"So, what's wrong with one of my favorite nieces?"

"Nothing…"

"Right… you just lock yourself in the bathroom and sit in the tub all the time."

"I just don't feel like talking about anything that has to do with magic. My parents are going to just freak out on me for this new demonic power, as if being half demon isn't enough. They're going to be all asking me questions, and I don't need that now."

"How'd you know Melinda was in trouble?"

"Justin… he called me."

"How could Justin have known?"

"Because Jack's his brother. The guy who attacked Melinda is my boyfriend's brother. How peachy is that?" Paris' voice got madder by the words. Paige wrapped her arm around Paris, and Paris leaned on Paige's shoulder.

"I must say, that's not good. I wouldn't mention the whole boyfriend's brother thing to your parents. I'm sure Cole would go off and kill him the moment he finds out. Just shimmer to your room, and I'll talk to your parents so they won't bother you tonight."

"Thanks…"

"Hey, that's what god-whitelighters do."

"You think they'll forget about the grounding and punishment?" Paris said, slightly hoping.

"I wouldn't push it." Paige said, lifting herself out of the tub. She helped Paris up and out of the bathtub. Paris gave Paige another quick hug, and shimmered to her room. Paige went and opened the door to see Phoebe leaning against the wall waiting.

"Where's Paris?" Phoebe said, trying to look over Paige into the bathroom.

"Paris? Who's Paris?" Paige said, sarcastically. Phoebe's face turned a little stern. "Oooh, Paris? She went to her room to, you know, sleep." Phoebe began to walk toward Paris' room.

"Phoebe!" Phoebe stopped and turned around. "I forgot to tell you that you couldn't talk to her till tomorrow. I told her I'd keep you two away for at least the night. She's tired, and isn't in the mood for your questions Detective Pheebs." Phoebe smiled at the last part. "You and Cole could always…" Paige nodded her head suggestively.

"Paige!" Phoebe exclaimed, full grin on her face. She walked towards Cole and her bedroom, playfully hitting Paige in the shoulder on the way.

A/N: Ok… once again review and tell me once you think. There is more to this story, this is not the end. You have to find out what happens to Jack and Justin. And why Justin defended Melinda and Paris (some people have figured that out). Yep, so keep reading.


	6. Nine fingers and a creek

            Melinda woke up in her bed, and glanced out the window. It looked about 10 with the amount of sun shining through the window. She looked at her clock to see it say 9:42. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She and Paris were late to school again. Very late…

"Paris, get up! It's quarter to 10!" Melinda yelled at Paris, still in bed. Paris mumbled something incoherent and rolled over.

"Come… on!" Melinda said, yanking the covers off Paris, and flipped on the light. Within ten short and very rushed minutes, the two of them were ready, and heading downstairs. Melinda was almost flying down the stairs, while Paris slowly walked down behind her. Phoebe walked into the hallway from the kitchen to see what the commotion was all about.

"Melinda?" Phoebe said calmly.

"Yeah…" Melinda said, hopping to get her shoes on.

"Your mom said that you shouldn't go to school today and…"

"What?!?" Melinda absentmindedly froze the room, leaving Paris frozen on the stairs. "If I miss school, then I can't exempt my exams."

"Don't worry, it'll be okay."

"I actually like school!"

"I'm sorry, that's just what your mom said. Now, could you unfreeze my daughter?" Phoebe said, pointing to Paris. Melinda waved her hands, and Paris unfroze. She began walking back up to her room.

"What's up?" Paris asked, watching Melinda go back to her room.

"No school for us today!" Melinda yelled back down.

"What?" Paris looked at her mom.

"No school…" Phoebe repeated.

"Why? I've got to know if Justin's okay. What if…"

"Justin? The warlock boy? The boy you went out with?" Phoebe interrupted quickly.

"Umm…" Paris was speechless.

"Living room." Phoebe said and headed into the living room, with Paris, at a snail's pace, walking after her. Phoebe had already sat down, her legs crossed, waiting. Paris sat down on the couch, nervously looking around.

"What exactly happened last night?"

"Umm… Jack was about to kill Melinda, and I stepped in front of him. I somehow shot an energy ball, although it was exactly one. It was one, but it seemed to be wrapped in fire."

"A combination of your father and my powers." Phoebe sighed.

"You have a fire power?"

"I did… past thing. I was actually wondering how you knew Melinda was in trouble."

"Oh… Justin called and told me."

"So, you left without telling anyone? It could've been a trap!" Paris buried her head in her hands.

Geez… mom's right. It could've been a trap, but Justin wouldn't have killed me. Could he? No… he saved Melinda and me last night. It was definitely not a trap. He risked his life to save us, unless this was part of a bigger trap, to gain my trust and then kill me. No! He wouldn't…He is a warlock after all.

"Paris, I didn't mean to upset you." Phoebe said, getting up and hugging her daughter. Paris sighed in her mother's embrace. "Just don't go running off like that again. I couldn't bare to loose you."

"I won't…" Paris said, still off thinking.

"Well…" Phoebe said, breaking the hug. "Your father and I were thinking last night that our punishment was a little harsh."

"Really?"

"Yeah, with the help of Paige and Piper. They were saying something about bad coffee, and making you cook breakfast was just making them suffer also."

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

"Yes… I had some myself and…" Phoebe just shook her head, remembering the horrid taste of the coffee. "And we always realized that you are a teenager, and you do things like this at your age." Paris grinned and looked to the side. "So… this means you'll have only three more nights of dishes left."

"That's it? No more attic?"

"No more attic…"

"Yes…" Suddenly, Paris looked up with a confused face.

"What?"

"I think Melinda just orbed to school."

"That child is truly her mother's daughter. Let's go." Phoebe said grabbing her keys.

****

"I can't believe you would _want_ to go to school that badly." Paris laughed, hopping into the front seat.

"_I_ can't believe I'm being force to stay home." Melinda sighed, buckling her seatbelt.

"Don't worry, I got all your homework assignments." Phoebe said, handing the piece of paper to Melinda.

"Haha…" Paris pointed at Melinda.

"I got yours too." Phoebe said, handing Paris a similar paper. Paris sighed looking at her workload.

"_Thanks mom._" Paris said sarcastically.

"Welcome…" Phoebe grinned, pulling out the school's parking lot.

            They were at a spotlight at 57th street, when Paris thought she spotted Justin. She glanced at her mom who was to into the radio, and then to Melinda in the back, who was doing her homework. She looked back out the window to see Justin still there. He held up nine fingers, and pointed toward a body of water far off in the distance. It was Duck Creek. She nodded, and before she could say anything else, Phoebe took off at the sudden green light.

****

A/N: Umm… review?


	7. "MY SOUP!!"

"Now, I just add a little salt?" Paris asked, looking at her mother typing on her laptop.

"Uh huh…" Phoebe replied, not really paying attention. Since Paris had nothing else to do, she convinced her mother into helping her improve her cooking skills. Thirty-five minutes had past since she had started, and she already almost dropped the ingredients, not turned on the right stove, and burned her fingers.

"Why don't you go tell Melinda lunch is ready?"

"M'kay…" Paris walked out of the kitchen to get her.

            Phoebe continued to work on her laptop when a dagger went flying past her head. She gasped and looked up to see a teenage boy, dressed in all black, standing there grinning. She quickly got up and backed up a few feet.

"PARIS! MELINDA!" Phoebe shouted, picking up a kitchen knife behind her. Melinda and Paris orbed/shimmered down to the kitchen, next to Phoebe. "Freeze him!" Melinda threw up her hands and froze him. "Okay… I'm getting too old for this demon-killing thing. There's no plan really because we don't really have active powers."

"What about the fire ball thing Paris has?" Melinda asked.

"Oh yeah, Paris do you…" Phoebe turned to her frozen daughter. "Melinda?"

"I can't quite freeze certain objects yet. I don't exactly practice."

"That'll have to change."

"Mmm… two witches and a demon. How nice." Jack had unfroze. He threw an energy ball at the table for fun. "You know… I was thinking." He threw another energy ball at the sink. "Maybe I should kill Melinda first, and then you…" Jack smiled at Paris, and threw an energy ball at a pot on the stove.

"MY SOUP!!" Paris tossed a fireball at Jack, only for it to miss him by a couple feet, and hit the window.

"Ouch, that might've hurt." He grinned. "I guess I'm outnumbered, but I'll be back. Bye sweetie." Jack blew a kiss at Melinda and blinked out.

"How do you only get upset when he knocks over your soup?" Melinda asked, obviously irritated how Paris just then came to rescue _after_ her soup was ruined.

"It wasn't about the soup." Paris replied, preoccupied with the mess on the floor that use to be her soup. "Honest."

"That's it. We're vanquishing their sorry behinds tonight! Melinda, call your mother and Paige. I'll be in the attic."

            Within forty minutes, Phoebe, Cole, Leo, and Piper were all home. Phoebe and Piper had already finished most of the potion when Paige walked in later that day.

"Traffic…" Paige said, annoyed.

"…and, and remember when you were possessed by that demon, and we found you dancing on the bar tables? Working hard for those tips I see." Phoebe exclaimed, laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"Hey, remember those seven sins? I remember a little someone got a little _too_ much lust. You were ready to hop every man in San Francisco." Piper chimed in, laughing just as hard as Phoebe.

"Oh, Paige. When'd you get in?" Phoebe said, still chuckling.

"Not long, but I've just heard some interesting things about you two." Paige said, her eyebrow tilted to go with the grin on face. Piper got up, and bottled the potion into several small vials, with Paige's help, and sat them on the counter. A few moments later, Paris crawled in, careful not to let anyone see or hear her. She quietly grabbed one of the vials and pocketed it. She was crawling back out when she bumped into a stool.

"Ouch!" Paris rubbed her head.

"Paris?" Phoebe inquiring what she was doing.

"Yeah…"

"Got a question; what are you doing on the floor?"

"I was… looking for my contact." Paris lied.

"You lost them again?"

"No… it must've fell out."

"Right…" Phoebe shook her head, and rejoined her sisters at the round table (sounds like Merlin's days. Round table… heehee). Paris ran back up to her room. She threw on a leather jacket, and shimmered out to meet Justin.

****

            Justin paced up and down inside the warehouse, waiting for Paris. He ran his hand nervously through his hair. This waiting game was slowly killing him. He spun back around on his heals to head back to the other end of warehouse, and there was Paris, standing right in front of him. He sighed.

"Hey." Paris said, kind of casual.

"Hey."

"So uh… what did you want to discuss?"

"Us…"

"Us, as in you and me? What gave you the idea there was an 'us'?"

"That kiss before I left…"

"Oh that… I was just caught up in the moment you know. Don't think that I really…" Justin cut Paris off by kissing her. She said about two words before she stopped, and got into the kiss.

"Awww… I'd hate to break this up, but I've got some killing to do." Justin and Paris broke off and looked at the person who just said that; interrupting their one moment of peace. It was Jack just standing there, smirking. He was tossing an energy ball up and down in his hand playfully.

****

            Umm… I'm leaving you in suspense right here, letting your imaginations run wild with all the possibilities of what could happen. My mind's on that track write now before it strays back to the track known as 'Writer's Block'. You could always review… it's like Gatorade for the soul. Oh, and that Merlin comment midway of this chapter was a result of lack of sleep… and nail polish remover (trust me, the smell gets to you!). So I'm thinking… review?


	8. Decieved...

"Jack, wait…" Justin said, standing in front of Paris.

"For what? You to escape?" Jack questioned, smirk on his face. "You were always funny."

"No, that's not what I meant." Justin glanced back at Paris, and back to his brother. "I want to be the one who kills her. She was mine in the beginning, and she still is." Paris began to back up to the wall, taken back at when she just heard. It was a trap she had been led into, just like she had feared. "This charade was just to hurt her more."

"Look at her face… priceless. This is what I love the most." Jack said, chuckling. Justin looked at Paris' face; it read pure horror.

"D-d-don't mess with me. I've got a vanquishing potion for any warlock who wants to test it." Paris said, showing the vial. Jack immediately blinked right in front of Paris' face, scaring her. She suddenly dropped the vial, shattering it on the floor.

"Whoops?" Jack said, grinning. He threw Paris against the wall and she hit it pretty hard, but stumbled back onto her feet.

****

            The rest of the Halliwells/Wyatts/Turners/Mathew family members were still at the manor, unaware of Paris' present danger. The Charmed sisters were in the kitchen. Paige was scrying for Justin while Piper and Phoebe discussed the strategy. Melinda had been upstairs, chatting online. Leo and Cole were in the living room, watching the football game, not too concerned. It should be an easy vanquish, nothing to worry about. Melinda came skipping down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Have you seen Paris? She's changed my passwords again." Melinda asked the three women, not exactly too happy about it.

"Nope, but she was looking for her contacts earlier." Piper answered, looking at her daughter.

"Got it!" Paige said, the crystal pointing directly on the map. "It's over by a lake. Umm… Duck Creek to be exact. It looks like a warehouse."

"Warehouse?" Melinda asked, hoping Paige didn't mean warehouse.

"Yep, it's a warehouse alright."

"Piper, how many bottles of this did you make?" Paige asked, looking at the potion.

"Three, why?"

"There's only two…" The four of them looked at each other, hoping this wasn't what it looked like.

"You don't think she… PARIS!!" Phoebe yelled for her daughter, receiving no response. "Cole! Leo! Let's go! Paris has gone on a little hunt on her own!" Cole and Leo jumped off the couch, and ran in.

"She what?" Cole asked, making sure he heard her right.

"You know, ran off to kill a warlock by herself. The normal teenage things." Phoebe replied sarcastically. Cole was fumed.

"Who's going? Because Piper and Phoebe will need a ride." Paige said, trying to be reasonable about the situation.

"I'll take Piper, and Cole will take Phoebe." Leo volunteered.

"Okay… it takes four witches, a whitelighter, and a ex-demon to vanquish one teenage warlock?"

"Four witches? Oh no, Melinda's not going." Piper said, defensively.

"Why not?" Melinda asked, intending on putting up a fight.

"You're not going to get hurt. You're staying here."

"What if someone attacks while you guys gone, and I'm all alone?"

"You won't be alone, umm… Paige why couldn't you stay?"

"Charmed one…"

"Phoebe?"

"Charmed and it's my daughter."

"Cole?"

"It's my daughter."

"Le-ooo?" Piper pleaded.

"I'm her whitelighter."

"Looks like I win." Melinda said smiling, "Let's go!" Piper mumbled something unclear and threw her arm around Leo. The six of them orbed/shimmered out of the manor and to the warehouse.

****

"Hey!" Justin yelled at Justin, who was advancing toward Paris with a dagger in his hand. "I said I wanted to killed her."

"Sorry, I get carried away sometimes." Jack said, tossing Justin the knife. Paris helped herself stand up by leaning against the wall, her vision greatly blurred. She could see a dark figure walking towards her, and she rubbed her eyes. She had been knocked around quite a bit and wasn't doing very well.

"Don't worry, this'll be over in a minute." Justin said coolly, moving towards Paris, dagger in hand.

****

A/N: Oh, did I leave you in anticipation for the next chapter? Whoops… heehee. Maybe the more reviews, the fast I'll write? That might work…


	9. "I promise..."

            The five adults looked at the warehouse. It was dark outside, and light was scarce. Cole lit the area with an energy ball floating in his hand. They were about to enter when they noticed something very wrong.

"Where's Melinda?" Piper asked.

"She's…" Phoebe began, doing a full three-sixty. "Not here, oh god."

"Is it me, or is this generation not have the ability to hear?" Leo said.

"Oh Mr.-'I'm her whitelighter' has something to say?." Piper mocked Leo. "You could've helped me out back there instead of me looking like the bad guy."

"I thought you were doing so well, I'd let you handle it." Leo said, trying to put on a smile.

****

"Paris I…" Justin started off, kind of cruelly.

"Screw you. Why don't you just save it for later?" Paris remarked, obviously pissed at the current situation.

"I will…" Justin smirked.

****

"Where is everyone?" Melinda asked herself, turning around to get a good look. She was, in what appeared to be an industrial workhouse. She was on a catwalk, suspended in the air. She clung onto the metal railings around her. It was then she spotted Paris down below, her back against the wall. She saw Justin down there, standing only three feet away from her, dagger in hand. Jack was there too, only a few feet behind Justin, cheering him on to kill Paris. Suddenly, Justin quickly turned around and hurled the dagger at Jack.

****

            Jack looked down at the knife that was lodge in his gut. His breathing became uneven, as he looked with disbelief at his brother. He had been so sure that he had changed back to evil. Jack pulled the blade out of him, grinning as he did. Justin began to back up from his old brother, still standing in front of Paris.

"I've got to hand it to you, I didn't see that coming." Jack said, now clutching the dagger in his bloody palm. "And I bet, neither will you!" Jack heaved the dagger back at Justin. He quickly moved, only to be wounded in the arm instead of something fatal. Jack shot up in flames, leaving a small pile of black dust on the already filthy floor. Justin, holding on to his injured arm, fell to his knee. Paris rushed to him, inspecting his arm. It wasn't a big wound. She promptly withdrew the dagger from his arm. Just then, Melinda orbed in, right beside the couple. Paris looked at her, tears slowly forming in her eyes. She needed her help.

"Melinda, please. He's not evil, he just saved me, and…" Paris began to say.

"I know, I saw it from above. I orbed onto that catwalk by accident. Our parents are somewhere around here." Melinda explained, looking around nervously.

"Oh no, they will kill him. He's a warlock! They've got bottles of vanquishing potion with his name on it."

"Ok… this wound isn't too bad, umm… take off your shirt. That'll help stop the bleeding and we'll need something to keep it in place, like a rubber band."

"How about my scrunchy?" Paris offered, taking it out her hair.

"Perfect…" Melinda tightly wrapped the shirt around Justin's arm, and secured it with the hair tie. Paris helped Justin up onto his feet.

"Paris?!" "Melinda?!" their names echoed through the building. The Charmed ones, Leo, and Cole were looking for them. You could hear their footsteps scattered throughout the place. It was only a small amount of time before they found them.

"Looks like I got to go." Justin said. Paris sighed and looked down, sadden that he has to make a quick departure. Justin cupped her chin and brought it up to his lips. The kiss they shared was both passionate and magical (no pun intended).

"Melinda?! Paris?!" Piper's voice could be heard barely seconds away. Justin broke off the kiss.

"I'll be back… I promise." With that, Justin blinked away just a second before Piper ran into the room.

****

Happy? If not, you can pretend that something else happened in the end. I'd like to thank all those who read and reviewed my story. If you hadn't, I probably never would have finished this. There'll be one more chapter. If you haven't caught on by now, what the title means, I'll help you out. About 20 years ago (future time), Phoebe (aka. modern Paris), falls in love with a demon (aka. modern Justin the warlock.), but doesn't find out until later. Despite what their family/friends thinks, they still love each other. Hence, "Could it happen again?". There you go… don't forget to review. Thanks :)


	10. A Blue Scrunchy

"Melinda?! Paris?!" Piper yelled from across the warehouse. She had finally spotted the two girls, and ran to them. She hugged them both tight.

"Piper?! Did you find them?" Phoebe's voice rang down the corridors.

"Yeah!" Piper yelled back. Phoebe and Cole came running in a few seconds later. Piper let go of Paris, letting Phoebe and Cole hug her.

"Are you alright?" Cole said, examining his little girl closely.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Paris replied, smoothing her hair out.

"Good…" Phoebe replied, quite coolly, "Now that we know you're physically ok, maybe you can tell us what you were thinking!! Going after a warlock?!?" Paris just froze, speechless on how to reply. When she left, she forgot to think of the consequences. Melinda cleared her throat quietly, but not quite enough because it broke the utter silence that was flowing through the room. All attention was diverted to her; they had almost forgotten she turned up missing too.

"Oh, Melinda… what happened to you?" Piper asked, her arms folded across her chest.

"You know… this orbing thing can be tricky… I was just, umm…." Melinda just began to mumble after that. Abruptly, two sets of blue orbs materialized next to the group. Leo cut Melinda's mumbles off in a big hug, as Paige stood there smiling.

"I'm so glad you're ok. You are okay right? Wait, where were you? He didn't get you right? Where's Paris?" Leo just spewed out the questions.

"Hey Sherlock, we were just asking the same thing." Piper interrupted Leo, prying his hands off Melinda. They had somehow formed a circle, Melinda and Paris standing by each other.

"Yeah, I'm glad anyone's ok but where is the warlock? They don't exactly welcome us with open arms." Paige said, speaking up through the silence.

"He's dead." Paris said quickly, almost murmured.

"How did you manage that?" Cole asked.

"I uh… You see…"

"Jack had killed Justin, and Paris threw the vanquishing potion on Jack." Melinda quickly lied to cover Paris. Everyone just looked at the two teenage girls, but they had no reason to doubt Melinda's word.

"Well, I for one am glad that you guys are alright." Paige said, hugging each of them.

"Wait, then why did you orb in here, and not with us?" Piper asked, looking at Melinda.

"I didn't know that's where you exactly wanted meet. You said "warehouse". _I went to the warehouse."_

"How about we talk about this at home?" Leo suggested.

"Alright, but you're orbing with us. We're going to make sure you get to where everyone else is." Piper said, looking at Melinda. Melinda gloomily walked over to her parents and they orbed out together.

"And you're coming with us. You obviously haven't learned English yet." Phoebe said, pointing at Paris.

"Three's a crowd. How about I just go with Paige?" Paris suggested, trying to avoid being alone with her parents. She would hear it later. Paris looked at Paige, begging her through her eyes.

"Uh, sure. I could take her. She won't leave my orb." Paige said, faking a smile. Paris basically ran to Paige to get out. Paige orbed them out; Phoebe and Cole shimmered out after them.

****

"I don't know what to do with you! What exactly were you thinking?!?" Phoebe went on like that for a while, but Paris heard none of it. She looked as if she was listening but she was truly zoned out. She only kept replaying the events in her mind. She could've actually died that night. Justin had saved her once again. He had given his life… his soul, for her. He had killed his own brother. No doubt, word would get round he saved a witch, and he would have bounty hunters after him. She just sat there, longing for the day that he would return. Return to her, safe and unharmed.

            Melinda ended up in Paige's room for the night because she didn't want to disturb Phoebe and Cole's interrogation. Her parents had believed her about the two of them being vanquished. She had never really lied to her parents but Paris really needed her. She laid in the bed, next to Paige, staring into the darkness.

****

            Everything had calmed down in the Halliwell manor, and it was now morning. Paris was the last to get up, while everyone else were already in the kitchen eating breakfast. She walked down in a tank top and pajama bottoms. Paige was stuffing last minute papers in her briefcase, Piper was finishing cooking, and the rest of the family was at the table eating.

"Mornin'." Paris said, as she took a seat next to Melinda.

"Morning." Everyone replied.

"Eggs?" Piper asked, still at the stove.

"Sure." Paris responded. Piper walked over with the skillet, and placed some on her plate. Paris just sat there, poking at them.

"I'll be home around 6. Bye!" Paige said keys in hand. Everyone waved bye as she ran out the door. She never could be on time. Everyone was beginning to notice Paris just sitting there, looking kind of depressed.

"Are you feeling ok Paris?" Leo asked.

"Yeah… just uh, a little sleepy." Paris said, trying to make it sound genuine. "Umm… what's going on today?"

"Well uh… we've decided that we need to train you two girls a little better, especially you Paris, now that you have a new power." Cole announced.

"If you guys just _disappear, we'd feel a lot better that you could defend yourselves." Piper said, finally sitting down._

"When do we start?" Melinda asked, putting her plate in the sink.

"After breakfast today." Leo answered.

"Cool… I'm going to go change." Melinda turned and left. Paris felt the stares of the adults on her, so she started eating the eggs on her plate, in hope they'd go away. The four parents gave one another looks, and went back to what they were doing originally.

****

            Paris and Melinda were downstairs in the living room, watching TV. Invader Zim was on, and it was a new episode. Phoebe, Piper, Leo, and Cole walked in the living room.

"Ok, I have to run into work today, so your father will be with you." Phoebe explained to Paris.

"We..." Piper said, meaning her, Leo and Melinda, "will be in the basement practicing your freezing and sensing abilities."

"I'm taking you to another realm to practice your new power." Cole said.

"Have fun." Phoebe said, kissing her daughter goodbye.

"You ready?" Leo asked

"Yep." Melinda replied.

"Let's go then." Leo, Piper, and Melinda headed to the basement.

"Ready?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, let me get something to pull back my hair. I don't want it all in my face." Paris said, running upstairs, to her room. She walked inside, throwing her bed sheets onto her bed, searching for a scrunchy. She stepped into the closet, trying to dig through the mess within.

"_Paris…" A faint whisper went through the room. Paris stopped digging and paused._

"Justin?" She asked, turning around slowly. A dark blue scrunchy with a small scrap of paper attached to it, was lying on her bed. She looked at it for a bit, and eventually picked it up. It was the same one she had given to Justin the night before. She quickly unraveled the paper and read it.

            "_I love you…"_

"Hey…" Cole said, pulling Paris back to reality. "You ready?"

"Uh, yeah." Paris replied, shoving the paper into her drawer. "Let's go."

"Paris, I don't know what we'd do if we had lost you last night. You've got to promise me never to do it again. And this time, mean it."

"I promise…"

"Good…" Cole said, pulling her into a hug.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we get some ice cream after?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in trouble?" Cole asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Please?" Paris said in a baby voice identical to Phoebe's, and poked out her lips.

"Fine…" Cole couldn't resist that voice. "Only _after we practice." Cole said, trying to look like he wasn't truly caving in._

"Alright…" Paris said, grinning.

"Hold on tight." Cole said, as the shimmered away, leaving the bedroom empty.

****

A/N: I'd like to thank all those who reviewed this story. I would have never started, let alone finished if you guys hadn't reviewed. I hope you liked the ending. I'm not sure if the ending could be classified as a cliffhanger… I'm not sure if I meant it to be. If I did, I'm considering writing a sequel to this. You know, saying what happened and what will happen to Justin.


End file.
